


Deal With A Monster

by GinHoshikuse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M rated things, M/M, Raijin Days, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinHoshikuse/pseuds/GinHoshikuse
Summary: "I dont hate him, you know. He's just extremely open with what he wants.  Just like how you're extremely open about your emotions... In Izaya's case, that took the form of his nonsensical 'people-watching.' Of course, since he's so good at adapting that only made him even worse-natures. I've watched you guys fighting like you're trying to kill each other every day since you two met. Its almost nostalgic." Shinra turned to Shizuo with a sigh."But I know you don't really want to kill him, do you?"





	Deal With A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: Koko ^^ And people who have read my other works and wanted something Raijin related ^^
> 
> Main characters: Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima
> 
> Characters mentioned: Celty Sturluson, Shinra Kishitani, Tom Tanaka, Shinichi Tsukumoya, Kazane Kinomiya, Kyouhei Kadota
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Trigger/content warnings: References of unhealthy coping methods.
> 
> Genre: Romance, Drama, Shounen Ai, Fiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters, all rights go to the Durarara creator, Ryohgo Narita.
> 
> Synopsis:  
> "I dont hate him, you know. He's just extremely open with what he wants. Just like how you're extremely ope about your emotions... In Izaya's case, that took the form of his nonsensical 'people-watching.' Of course, since he's so good at adapting that only made him even worse-natures. I've watched you guys fighting like you're trying to kill each other every day since you two met. Its almost nostalgic." Shinra turned to Shizuo with a sigh. "But I know you don't really want to kill him, so you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Koko ^^ And people who have read my other works and wanted something Raijin related ^^
> 
> Main characters: Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima
> 
> Characters mentioned: Celty Sturluson, Shinra Kishitani, Tom Tanaka, Shinichi Tsukumoya, Kazane Kinomiya, Kyouhei Kadota
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Trigger/content warnings: References of unhealthy coping methods.
> 
> Genre: Romance, Drama, Shounen Ai, Fiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters, all rights go to the Durarara creator, Ryohgo Narita.
> 
> Synopsis:   
> "I dont hate him, you know. He's just extremely open with what he wants. Just like how you're extremely ope about your emotions... In Izaya's case, that took the form of his nonsensical 'people-watching.' Of course, since he's so good at adapting that only made him even worse-natures. I've watched you guys fighting like you're trying to kill each other every day since you two met. Its almost nostalgic." Shinra turned to Shizuo with a sigh. "But I know you don't really want to kill him, so you?"

_"Listen carefully Shinra, those are the screams of an angered beast." -Izaya Orihara_

 

Chapter 1: Screams Of An Angered Beast

 

Izaya wouldn't say the day was cold. There was a nip in the air, but he could survive without the thick middle school jacket that hung from his elbows as he swung back and forth in his chair, a pocky stick dangling from his lips.   
His day had been boring so far, the first hours of school only bringing the mild amusement of giving information to Kazane Kinomiya, jabbing Shinra a few times in the gut and stealing Kadota's beanie for a good ten minutes before realizing the brunette wasn't going to chase him and giving it back.   
Shizuo was late for school and it was making Izaya feel more bored than he'd felt in a while. "Hey Shinra..." He drawled, barely looking over at the medical student that turned to face him.   
"Mmm?"  
"Do you think you can buy people's hearts with money?"  
"You probably couldn't buy mine" Shinra mused, leaning his chin on his hand, smiling vaguely.  
"Oya?" Izaya was curious, looking over at Shinra with lowered eyes.   
"My heart's already been sold!" The brunette beamed, eyes sparkling. "To my dearest Celty!"  
Izaya deadpanned.  
"Clearly you were the wrong person to ask..."  
Izaya sighed, swinging on his chair again, nibbling the end of the pocky stick in his mouth, eyes lowered when he heard the telltale boom of the explosive that he put in Shizuo's shoe locker being set off.   
"So he's here" He grinned, eyes lowered, turning to Shinra, who was looking around when he heard Shizuo's furious scream of Izaya's name.  
"Listen carefully Shinra" Izaya grinned impishly. "Those are the screams of an angered beast."

Shinra deadpanned and sighed, rolling his eyes and scooting his chair forward slightly so it wasn't in Shizuo's way as the blond came barreling in, his eyes full of rage and his upper body covered in a thin but brighht pink powder from the powder bomb Izaya had rigged up to explode when the blond opened his shoe locker.   
Serves him right for being late and making Izaya wait.  
"IZAYA----"  
"Shizu-Chan! I missed you, why were you late today~?" Izaya grinned, getting up from his desk ready to make a steady escape when he launched.   
"You fucking flea..."   
Izaya looked at the door of Shizuo's shoe locker in the blond's clenched fist and tutted disapprovingly. "Now now Shizu-Chan, that's school property, you're gonna get in trouble~!"  
"Why cant you just leave me alone?!" Shizuo shrieked, pulling his arm back and sending the door sailing over Izaya's way, too slow as usual, Izaya able to side step out of its way, smirking at the crash that sounded when the metal door sailed through the window.   
"Oh my that's  _double_ damage of school property!" Izaya laughed, shaking his head. "Really Shizu-Chan when will you learn to control that beastly strength of yours?"  
Izaya could have sworn that Shizuo's pupils disappeared momentarily there, the blond grabbing the leg of a table that thankfully no one was sitting at, picking it up like it was nothing more than a feather, bringing his arm back once more and launching it at Izaya.   
Shinra, watching all of this in the same mild fascination that he always had whenever he saw Shizuo use his superhuman strength, looked over at Izaya in amusement, hearing the steady clops of their teacher's high heels coming down the hall, ready to start 3rd lesson. He sighed to himself, shaking his head and smiling even as the pair behind him screamed and laughed at one another.

"ORIHARA! HEIWAJIMA!"   
The pair of maniacs stopped instantly in confusion, looking over at their teacher, Izaya gulping.   
"Both of you come with me!" She screeched, forcibly pointing outside the classroom.   
Izaya followed her with a smirk and Shizuo grumbled, following while keeping a safe distance from Izaya. 

  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Izaya protested, looking at the principal and slamming his hands down on the elderly man's desk in frustration. "Clean the whole school?! Make the monster boy do it! Its his fault that the place is a trash pile anyways!"   
"Orihara-Kun." The principal cleared his throat. "Perhaps you didnt hear me, but you and Heiwajima-Kun will be doing this service  _together._ Since it is  _your_ fault that the damages were caused in the first place for harassing another student."  
" _Together?_ _"_ Shizuo seethed from behind Izaya, fists and teeth both clenched, eyes narrowed.   
"Together." The principal confirmed, standing from his desk with narrowed eyes. "I assume there is no objections?"  
Izaya set his jaw and looked back at Shizuo, the both of them glaring at each other with mutual understanding. They both knew what would happen if they didnt follow these instructions or decided to fight instead of doing their job.  
_Expulsion._

 

"This is all your fault, monster..." Izaya muttered, in the middle of sweeping up the glass in the classroom, looking out at everyone enjoying their lunch break with disdain.   
"Your fucking fault, flea." Shizuo sneered, eyes narrowed. He'd cleaned himself up of most of the remnants of the powder bomb, but his shirt had been dyed a light pink and parts of it still lingered in his bleached hair. Izaya glared at the pinkened back of his head.   
" _Your_ fucking fault, protozoan."  
Shizuo whipped around and glared at him, stalking forward and grabbing the collar of Izaya's barely-not-breaking-rules uniform, eyes narrowed. "Dont make me put you through the fucking wall, pest."  
"Oh how original, Shizu-Chan!" Izaya said dryly. "Resorting to violence like always? No wonder everyone's so afraid to get close to you, you'd send anyone running with that attitude!"  
Shizuo leaned in close with a wry grin. "You're not running, flea, clearly you can handle it."  
Izaya rolled his eyes. "Clearly, because Im not as fragile as your run of the mill human" he scoffed, tilting his head to expose more of his milk white neck. "Im not made of glass, Shizu-Chan."  
Shizuo barely thought about it, if he had've then he probably wouldn't have done it, but running on instinct was one of the things he did a lot so he barely even registered leaning down, opening his mouth and biting hard on that exposed skin of Izaya's neck.   
"What the fuck?!"  
Shizuo let him go when he tasted the bitter iron taste of blood, licking his lips with a satisfied sound. Izaya's hand instantly flew to cover the bite mark, feeling the blood and looking at Shizuo incredulously. "Did you just fucking bite me?!"  
"You're smart, figure it out" Shizuo scoffed, Izaya glaring at him.   
"What the fuck protozoan?! Why did you bite me?!"  
Shizuo just shrugged, grabbing his mop and cloths, slinging a towel over his shoulder and smirking.   
"You're not made of glass eh? Good. That means it'll be harder to break you."  
Izaya stared at him.   
" _That's_ going to be your leaving line?! It doesnt even make sense!" He scoffed, eyes narrowed, pressing his sleeved to the now clotted bite mark.   
Shizuo pointed to the mark and smirked. "That means you're mine. No one else has a greater right to your neck than me. I'll be the one to kill you, flea. No one else."   
After that, he turned on his heel and left, shutting the sliding door behind him and leaving Izaya in the room still reeling from the bite, scoffing to himself.   
We'll see Shizu-Chan... I'll be the one to kill you first..."

 

_Later..._

"Is that a bite mark?"  
"Shut the fuck up, Shinra."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
